Heat Wenn es warm wird
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: [KaixTakao Yaoi Lemon] Takao kommt an einem verdammt heißen Tag heim und will nur noch eins: Kalt duschen! Doch die lang ersehnte Erfrischung wird ihm von Kai streitig gemacht. [Disclaimer: Don't own it!]


**Titel:** HEAT. Wenn es warm wird...  
**Teil:** 1/1  
**Rating:** PG-18  
**Warning:** Yaoi + Lemon Don't like, don't read!  
**Pairing:** Kai Hiwatari x Takao Kinomiya  
**Summary:** Takao kommt an einem verdammt heißen Tag heim und will nur noch eins: Kalt duschen! Doch die lang ersehnte Erfrischung wird ihm von Kai streitig gemacht.  
**A/N:** Seit langem mal wieder was neues von mir – Tja, schätze, die Sonne hat mir das Hirn verkohlt... _drop_  
Widmung: TiaraJeanne! Sieht so aus, als hätten mir deine lieben Kommis die Kraft gegeben, mich von meinen Schulbüchern loszureißen! Danke! Das hier ist für dich!

_Enjoy reading!

* * *

_

**HEAT. Wenn es warm wird...**

Wenn Takao es gekonnt hätte, hätte er seinen Kopf auf den Boden fallen lassen und sich mit den Füßen vorwärts geschoben. Er konnte ja einiges aushalten, aber das heute, das nicht!

Ein extrem fröhlicher Max (Er hatte am Abend zuvor verfahren, dass seine Eltern mit ihm in den Sommerferien Zelten fahren würden, so richtig als Familie mit allem Drum und Dran.), eine heuschnupfengeplagte Hiromi (Mit verstopfter Nase und tränenden, juckenden Augen war sie beinahe unerträglich.) und ein Chef, der sowieso schon seit Tagen damit beschäftigt war, die Trainingspläne für die bevorstehenden Ferien zu erstellen. Jede Minute, die er Zeit hatte, verbrachte er damit und Takao, der neben ihm saß, konnte das Geräusch beim Tippen auf dem Leptop schon nicht mehr hören. Und dann noch diese unerträgliche Hitze!

Halbtot und klitschnass geschwitzt, kam er nach hause gekrochen und wäre am liebsten mausetot umgefallen, als er das Thermometer 38,5°C anzeigen sah.

Wimmernd verkrümelte er sich, nachdem er seine Schultasche in sein Zimmer gedonnert hatte, ins Bad.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Das Bad hatte nur ein Fenster nach Norden hin; dem entsprechend war es auch nicht ganz so heiß wie im Rest des Hauses.

Langsam zog er sich aus und putzte sich die Zähne. Ein kleines, freches Stück Pfirsich aus seinem Obstsalat von heute Mittag hatte ihn schon den ganzen Nachmittag lang genervt.

Doch gleich würde er das tun, worauf er sich schon seit der ersten Unterrichtsstunde gefreut hat: Duschen.

Träumerisch schloss er die Augen, als er seine Zahnbürste unter einem Strahl kalten Wassers ausspülte und stellte sich vor, wie das lauwarme Wasser auf seine erhitzte Haut prasselte, wie die Perlen des frischen Nasses aus seinen Haaren tropfte, wie Kais sanfte Berührungen seinen Körper liebkosten – Moment! Takao riss die Augen auf und besah sein Abbild im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken ungläubig.

Was hatte Kai denn schon wieder in seinen Tagträumen zu suchen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schob es einfach auf die Hitze, die ihm wohl etwas schwachsinnig gemacht habe.

Glücklich seufzend dreht der Junge die Dusche auf und freute sich, als das Wasser über seine Hand lief. Er setzte noch schnell sein Cap ab und machte seine Haare auf und dann hüpfte er freudig in die Duschtasse hinein. Er zog den Vorhang zu, schirmte so das letzte bisschen Sonne von seinem Leib ab und hielt die Luft anhaltend seinen Schädel in den erfrischenden Wasserstrahl.

Jaah, das tat wirklich gut. Fehlte nur noch Kai! – Sofort stand Takao senkrecht in der Dusche. Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder? Kai!

Takao starrte an die geflieste Wand. Anscheinend hatte das kühle Wasser seinen Verstand zu weit abgekühlt...

Tief durchatmend wischte er sich die Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Warum ließ ihn der Gedanke an den älteren Teenager einfach nicht los?

Er nahm die Brause und setzt sich hin, lehnte sich an die kalten Fliesen und ließ das angenehme Nass über seinen gebräunten Körper rinnen.

In Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, wie die Tür aufging und jemand das Badezimmer betrat.

„Was für eine Unordnung...", hörte er dann eine raue, aber sanfte Stimme sagen.

Takao seufzte. Jetzt hörte er Kais Stimme sogar schon in seinen Ohren klingen.

„Wie lange willst du denn noch duschen?"

Das war Kais Stimme ja schon wieder. So wie es schien, war Takao heute einfach nur verrückt nach ihm.

Doch als die Gedanken des Jugendlichen begannen schmutzig zu werden, war da plötzlich wieder das grelle Sonnenlicht, das Takao blendete.

„Beeil dich!"

Kai stand in leichter Sommerkleidung, und zur Abwechslung mal ohne Schal, vor der Dusche und machte einen verdammt ungemütlichen Eindruck.

„K-Kai...?", Takao schirmte seine Augen vom Licht ab, „Was machst du denn hier!"

Rot werdend riss er Kai den Duschvorhang aus der Hand und bedeckte sich damit.

„Dein Großvater hat mich gebeten, dich zu suchen. Er möchte, dass du seine Gießkannen befüllst."

... Schweigen.

„Ja, worauf wartest du noch? Raus mit dir, Kinomiya!"

Dieser war rot wie die Kirschen, die in seinem Obstsalat gewesen waren.

„Du könntest dich wenigstens umdrehen, Kai!"

„Wozu die plötzliche Scham?"

„RAUS! Und frag nicht!"

„Jetzt hab sich nicht so..." Schulter zuckend wandte sich Kai ab und holte Takao ein Handtuch.

Dieser machte die Dusche aus und nahm dem Älteren den flauschigen Gegenstand ab.

„Danke..", murmelte er.

Schnell trocknete er sich ab und ihm entgingen Kais musternde Blicke dabei keineswegs.

„Was gibt es denn eigentlich zu gucken, fragte Takao ein wenig grummelig, da sein schönes Badeerlebnis so gemein und vor allem schnell enden musste, und band sich das Handtuch um die Haare.

„Nicht viel.", antwortete Kai kurz und sah den verdutzt guckenden Drachen provokativ an.

Erneutes Schweigen, in dem Takao sich fragte, ob er jetzt auf Kais freche Zweideutigkeit anspringen sollte oder nicht.

Er entschied sich dagegen, nahm ein zweites Handtuch aus dem Regel, wickelte es sich um die schmalen Hüften und ging zur Tür. Kurz sah er sich um, warf Kai einen düsteren Blick zu und verschwand in Richtung von Opas Bonsai-Bäumchen.

Schon von Weitem sah er Opa an den Pflanzen herumwerkeln.

„Hey Opa!", rief der jüngste Kinomiya und eilte auf ihn zu, „Kai hat gesagt, du willst, dass ich dir die Gießkannen voll mache."

Ob es der fragende Unterton war, der seinen Großvater so überrascht aus seinem altem Hawaii-Hemd gucken ließ, wusste er nicht.

„Tatsächlich? Hat Kai das gesagt?"

Takao grummelte ein leises „Ja."

... Stille. Dann lachte Opa Kinomiya laut los.

„Was?", brummte Takao mit dunklem Blick. Wieso beschlich ihn gerade das Gefühl, Kai hätte ihn angeflunkert, damit das Bad leer wird?

Opa riss sich zusammen und erklärte seinem Enkel grinsend, dass er die vollen Gießkannen, die Kai sowieso schon befüllt hatte, nicht vor dem Abend brauchen würde, aus botanischen Gründen.

Sich zu kontrollieren versuchend, ballte der kleine Drache die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Kai...", presste er wütend hervor, dreht sich abrupt um und stampfte davon, ließ seinen Großvater verdutzt, aber doch amüsiert zurück.

„KAI!", brüllte Takao, als er die Tür zum Bad aufriss.

Ruhig steckte der Gerufene seinen offensichtlich befeuchteten Kopf zwischen gefliester Wand und Duschvorhang hindurch und sah Takao mit auffordernd hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Was?", fragte sein durchdringender Blick geradezu ungehalten.

„Du..." Drohend knurrend, fast wie ein gereizter Hund, ging der inzwischen Getrocknete zur Dusche.

Triumphierend grinste der Blaugrauhaarige, griff mit sicherer Hand hinter sich nach der Brause und feuerte das kühle Nass, schneller als Takao reagieren konnte, direkt in dessen Antlitz.

„Argh!"

Rasch versuchte Takao sein Gesicht zu schützen, indem er die Arme hochriss, aber zu spät.

„Kai! Du Schwein, lass das!"

Kai grinste fies, stellte das Wasser jedoch ab.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Ich bin doch schon fertig."

Takao grummelte tief in seiner Kehle, als Kai wie ein Sieger aus der Dusche trat.

„Sag mal, hast du zu lang in der Mittagssonne trainiert? Wie kommst du dazu mich so mies zu verar-" Takao brach plötzlich ab, als er spürte, wie sich das Handtuch von seinen Hüften löste.

Einen Augenblick später trocknete Kai sich ganz gemütlich damit ab.

„Ey!"

Takao errötete von Neuem.

Kai zog die andere Braue hoch.

„Du bist so rot im Gesicht, Kinomiya. Hast du dir einen Sonnenbrand während der Mittagspause geholt?"

„Echt, Kai, manchmal könnt' ich dich..." Er ließ das Satzende offen; viel Eindruck machte das bei seinem Gegenüber jedoch nicht.

„Was könntest du?"

„Ich-" – „Mach doch!", schnitt Kai ihm das Wort ab und, näher zu ihm tretend, flüsterte, „Oder traust du dich nicht?"

„Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

Kai überlegte, ob er es Takao haarklein erklären sollte, oder...

Mit entschlossenem Blick ließ Kai lieber Taten sprechen.

Takao in die Augen sehend zog er ihn zu sich, legte eine Hand unter Takaos Kinn und hob es an, küsste Takaos weiche, überraschte Lippen.

„Ngm..."

Takao begriff gar nicht, was geschah; im Gegensatz zu Kai, der genau wusste, was er tat.

Bewusst konzentrierte er sich auf den Kuss und genoss den Pfefferminzgeschmack, der vom Zähneputzen noch immer auf den Lippen weilte, über die Kais Zungenspitze nun mehr fordernd als fragend fuhr.

„Hmm..."

Takaos Körper wand sich unter Kais festem Griff. Aufgebend gewährte Takao den Einlass, selbst erschrocken darüber, wie sehr es ihm gefiel.

Kais Zunge erkundete seinen Mund ganz genau, ließ keinen minzigen Winkel aus, bevor sie ihre Artgenossin zum Tanze lud.

Während des innigen, aufheizenden Kusses, löste der Phönix-Blader das zweite Handtuch, setzte das feuchte Haar frei, um anschließend seine Finger hindurchgleiten zu lassen und Takao näher zu bringen.

Takaos vor Auf- oder eher Erregung zitternde Hände liebkosten Kais unbemalte Wangen und den Hals, um den sonst, selbst im Hochsommer, die weiße Seide geschlungen war.

Als sich die Becken der Jungen trafen, durchfuhr beide ein heiß-kalter Schauer.

Mehr brauchte Kai nicht, als Takao in seinem Armen wimmerte, um den Großteil seiner Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren. Ärgern konnte er seinen Schoßdrachen später auch noch. Jetzt gab es etwas, das weitaus wichtiger war.

Fest packte Kai des Anderen Handgelenk und buchsierte ihn zurück in die Dusche. Rasch zog er den Vorhang hinter sich zu und schubste Takao gegen die feuchten, kühlen Fliesen, was erneute Schauer hervorrief.

„Wa-?"

Kai drehte das Wasser auf lauwarm.

„Du wolltest doch duschen. Sei nicht so undankbar." Ein Grinsen. „Du hast dir doch sowieso schon länger gewünscht, dass ich mal mit dir zusammen dusche, oder?"

Rot werdend und zur Seite schauend flüsterte Takao ertappt: „Ich hasse es, wenn du das machst..."

Kai wusste, dass Takao nicht ihr Treiben im Bad meinte, sondern, dass er ihm schon wieder so leicht einen seiner geheimsten Wünsche entlockte, und zog einen Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoch.

Er küsste Takao erneut, drang zurück in die heiße Höhle und ließ ihm kaum genug Zeit zwischen den lustvollen, hungrigen Liebkosungen zu atmen.

Takao keuchte auf, als seine Kippen verlassen wurden. Die Augen halb geschlossen genoss er Kais Handlungen und ließ dabei die eigenen Hände über diesen bezaubernden Körper vor sich gleiten.

Das Wasser half nicht die zwei wieder abzukühlen.

Kai spürte den langsam unangenehm heftig werdenden Druck in sich. Und Takao war einfach zu heiß zum Widerstehen. Die roten Wangen, die rosigen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet ihm dieses unglaublich geile, süßliche Stöhnen hören ließen, die harten Nippel und die ganze trainierte Statur, die unerhört stattliche Männlichkeit, die an Kais rieb und durch beide Leiber Adrenalin und Feuer rasen ließ.

Takao spürte die lang herbeigewünschten Küsse südwärts wandern und bevor er so richtig erfassen konnte, was abging, war Kai auf den Knien und er selbst plötzlich umhüllt von einer nie zuvor gekannten Wärme, eine Wärme so ... anders, als alles, das er kannte.

„Ka-ai...", stöhnte er gedehnt, als er dessen Hand- und Mundbewegungen begriff und noch deutlicher spürte.

Eine Welle der Erregung durchflutete ihn und es kostete viel seine wackligen Knie jetzt nicht einknicken zu lassen.

Kai hielt die rechte Hand, die linke war in unmittelbarer Nähe seiner Lippen beschäftigt, unters Wasser. Das musste wohl oder übel als Gleitmittel reichen; er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht laufen, um eine gewisse fliederfarbene Tube aus seinem Zimmer zu holen. Er ließ Takao die Beine ein wenig spreizten.

Einmal kräftiger saugend und Takaos Aufstöhnen erfreut vernehmend, drang Kai mit dem Zeigefinger in sein Objekt der Begierde ein.

Heiß und eng schloss sich diese neue Welt um ihn, als mehr der lieblich geilen Laute Kais Ohren entzückten. In Gedanken musste er sich auf die Lippen beißen. Warum war Takao nur so verdammt sexy?

Die Prozedur mit dem Mittelfinger zu wiederholen, machte es Kai auch nicht leichter sich zu beherrschen. Er ließ seine schlanken Finger nach einer bestimmten, ganz besonderen Stelle suchen.

Takao stöhnte laut auf und hielt sich an den Schultern des vor ihm knienden Teenagers fest, als er plötzlich weiße, kleine Sternchen vor seinen Augen sah.

„Oh Gott..."

Das war's! Kai konnte nicht mehr. Er gab seiner Lust das Ruder in die Hand.

Takao wimmerte fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als diese wunderbaren Finger gingen.

„Umdrehen!", kommandierte der Phönix mit Begehren getränkter, rauer Stimme.

Der Jüngere gehorchte, war so aufgeregt und spürt den Drang, die Notwendigkeit, den Liebhaber endlich gänzlich in sich zu haben.

Seine warme Wange presste gegen die Fliesen, gegen die Kai ihn drückte, um sein Glied an die Türschwelle zur Ekstase zu setzen.

Kai hielt ihn an den Hüften, während er langsam in ihn eindrang.

Ein Ziehen zwang Takao die Augen fest zuzukneifen.

„Entspann dich, Süßer...", riet Kai flüsternd und hielt still, als er sich zur Gänze in der Wärme des anderen versenkt hatte, küsste ihn auf die Wange und genoss das Gefühl, endlich da zu sein, wo er schon immer einmal hinwollte.

Takao stöhnte leise und sah über seine Schulter in Kais Augen.

„Es geht schon.", Er schluckte kurz. „Du kannst ruhig weitermachen. Es.. Es ist schön...", fügte er beinahe schüchtern hinzu.

Kai sah ihn kurz an, küsste ihn rasch und begann sich behutsam in seinem Drachen zu bewegen.

Die Augen schließend passte sich Takao seinem Rhythmus willig an. Nur Kai würde ihn von Druck und Hitze befreien können.

Tief hinein, zurück, wieder hinein und so heiß, eng und unglaublich schön und gut.

Keiner der beiden glaubte mehr zu wissen, wo oben und unten war, als die Stöße kräftiger und schneller kamen und Kais rechte Hand über Takaos Leistengegend zu der vor Lusttropfen glänzenden Spitze glitt, um sie kurz zu necken und Takao ganz zu umschließen und ihm die Befriedigung zu geben, die er ihm gab.

Das Stöhnen des submissiven Jungen wurde kehliger und verwandelte sich letztlich ganz in Keuchen, welches Kais eigenem ziemlich ähnelte.

Sie würden es kaum länger aushalten.

Das Wasser der Dusche vermischte sich mit dem Schweiß auf ihrer Haut.

„Kai!", keuchte Takao, spürte Kais heißen Atem an seinem Ohr vorbeiwehen.

„OH Gott...!"

Kais Hand schloss sich enger um ihn.

„Aaah"

„Hngh, Taka...", Kai keuchte sinnlich in sein Ohr.

„Kai!", stöhnte Takao laut und kam in der Hand des Phönix'.

Kai biss seine Unterlippe fast blutig, als er ein letztes Mal tief in Takao hineinstieß und dort seinen Samen ließ.

Takao spürte die Entladung noch, aber dann gaben seine Beine doch nach.

Gemeinsam sanken sie auf den Grund der Duschtasse.

Noch immer keuchen fühlte der Jüngere Kai aus ihm herausgleiten und drehte sich. Prompt begrüßten ihn samtige Lippen.

Sie küssten sich ruhig und liebevoll. Kai streichelte Takao und andersherum.

Der Drache löste den Kuss und sah seinem Feuervogel in die Augen. So richtig begriffen, was das alles sollte, hatte er immer noch nicht.

Kai strich ihm noch einmal über dieses Prachtteil von Arsch und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Dann stand der Ältere auf.

Takao spülte etwas beschämt dreinschauend sein Sperma, welches langsam die Wand hinabkroch weg und Kai trocknete sich währenddessen schon ab.

Der Blauschopf hockte noch in der Dusche, als Kai sich anzog.

Dieser ging daraufhin zur Tür.

Über seine Schulter lächelte er Takao vollkommen befriedigt zu.

„Jetzt kannst du nochmal duschen, Kinomiya."

OWARI

* * *

**A/N:** So, das war's vorerst mit den beiden... Aber mal sehen, wenn ich nette Kommis kriege, könnte ich mich dazu bringen, ein Sequel zu schreiben, eine Idee hab ich schon dafür... Schließlich warten die Gießkannen ja noch, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen!

BeyBye!

R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki


End file.
